1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a turbine engine and, more particularly, to a fuel delivery system for a turbine engine.
2. Background Information
A turbine engine may include an augmentor section for boosting engine thrust during certain operating conditions and/or maneuvers. Such an augmentor section includes a plurality of fuel jets (also referred to as “fuel injectors”), which are arranged to inject fuel into core air exiting a turbine section of the engine. These fuel jets are intended to direct the injected fuel relatively deep into the core air to facilitate mixing of the fuel with the core air. Under certain condition, however, fuel pressure within a manifold supplying the fuel to the fuel jets may be relatively low. With such low fuel pressure, the fuel may not be injected as intended. For example, the injected fuel may not travel deep enough into the core gas to facilitate ideal and/or sufficient mixing. There also may not be sufficient fuel pressure to facilitate fuel atomization during injection.
There is a need in the art therefore for an improved fuel jet that can account for fuel pressure variations.